


Idle Times at Yorozuya

by aviva_aviva



Category: Gintama
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-16 20:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4638375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aviva_aviva/pseuds/aviva_aviva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katsura have been visiting Yorozuya more and more. Their atmosphere was just so relaxing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idle Times at Yorozuya

It was just a lazy day at Odd Jobs. Katsura was reading reports that his underlings, have prepared. Katsura usually did not share his findings, never sharing it. It was kind of unspoken agreement between them.

Gintoki was leaning on his side, reading Jump. Jump was just so much more interesting thing than whatever crazy idea Katsura was reading. It must have been crazy.

Katsura moved a little, what Gintoki could felt in his back. It seems like just that he gripped his chin, thinking about something. Gintoki glanced at him. Looking his all serious like that, while being safe, seemed like a good deal.

“I am back.” they could hear the woman’s voice from the doorway. Kagura and Sadaharu came inside, seeing the picture in front of them.

Katsura looked up. “Kagura, nice of you to come back.” He then put away the papers that he had just been reading. “Was the weather nice?”

“Sure. The sun was up and there was no police anywhere.” Kagura replied, and she plopped herself to the opposite sofa. “You are here again?”

“If I am a bother I can go.” Katsura volunteered, and he tired to stood up, but Gintoki just let himself fall to Katsura’s lap, making him an obstacle to his moving, while still reading Jump. “You are comfortable.” he offered as an explanation.

Katsura looked at him in surprise, but then Kagura started to laugh. He then shrugged. “I guess I am supposed to stay here.”

“Stay as long as you want.” Kagura said, as he went and got a package of sea weed. “If the police comes, we will protect you.”

Katsura looked down on Gintoki, who seems to be quite engrossed in the whatever was happening in this week Jump. There was no embarrassment on his face, no any other indicator that would explain this to Katsura.

Katsura started to play with Gintoki’s hair. They were still like that, when Kagura returned and started to watch something on the television. But when he could hear the television, he made a small sign and took the papers back up.

“If you want her to quiet it, you should just say it.” said Gintoki, putting the Jump away.

Katsura closed his eyes for a moment. “It is not appropriate. I am a guest here.”

Gintoki did not say anything, as he looked at Katsura, how he first returned the look, then put it back to the paper.

They were like that for the duration of the television episode. Then they could hear the somebody else coming through the door.

Shinpachi came there and said hello. He then asked: “Katsura, did you come here again?”

“I am just visiting.” he said. He looked at Gintoki, but he was sleeping peacefully on his lap. When did this happen?

“If you say so.” Shinpachi said, as he sat down. “Gintoki always says that it would be a lot easier if you just moved here.”

Katsura stilled. Move here? Gintoki wants that? But he also knew that he did not want to bother Gintoki with just that question. So he shook his head. “I am a wanted criminal.”

“It is not like you could not hide when the Shinsengumi comes to visit.” Shinpachi said. “But I get it. Hiding in own home would be quite weird.”

‘I have done weirder.’ thought Katsura, but he did not say anything. He put the papers away, and leaned back. Maybe a little sleep would not have hurt him. Before he knew it, he was already out.


End file.
